


In January Cold

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: They are waiting for Harley in a cold creaking old apartment close to the docks but hours just go by and the clown's getting bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anal sex, yeaaah! So be aware if you're not into that sort of gay action. Actually just leave now if you're not. I'm sure you can find some fluffy goodness somewhere else. Not that this wouldn't be at all fluffy, I think this is actually pretty neat to be honest.
> 
> Also, a mention of cocaine here too. 
> 
> Oh but seriously though there might be a slur in here so please don't take that as a personal attack or anything kind of an attack, I ain't aggressive like that, just physically very violent, eheheh... No, but seriiiously don't annoy me.  
> This is the third chapter of "Undercurrents" which I'm the author of, but I thought that this could go well as a single piece as well for those who enjoy Frost x Joker stuff, so I posted it singularly too. Hope you'll like it. I tried my best. Do please give me some feedback. Also help me make a better summary.

There were a dozen neat lines of coca sitting on a silver tray and a rumpled hundred dollar bill next to them on the couch right across from Jonny. He regarded them with disinterest as Joker inhaled a line every once in a while as he watched some black and white vamp and flapper film from a shitty ten inch tv. The clown was sitting on the cold wooden floor against his feet and hummed along the soundtrack of the film. It looked like he had seen it before or something. 

 

 

Sometimes he would cackle and bend his green head backwards just to look at Jonny with crinkly, happy eyes, pupils blown out and gaze unnaturally glassy. Jonny would just hum politely and give him a small smile in order not to get shot from his golden plated gun next to him on the floor.

They were in this run-down, leaking apartment near the docks because they were waiting for Harley. She was supposed to be back about two hours ago now. She was going to clear some shipping issues they had had with a gun shipment after the captain had changed. Joker had mumbled something about hoping she was finally gone for good after the first hour. "If we're lucky, Mr. Pop-sickle's got her and has her in his freezer all seasoned and ready for frying by now." 

Jonny didn't say anything to that but warmed up some mulled wine he had grabbed from a shop a couple blocks down in a saucer that had seen much better days and on an even worse stove. But the apartment didn't have heating and it was the dead of night in January. Fortunately Jonny had had some blankets in the trunk of his car and took them to the uncomfortable and dusty couch with wires poking out from the back. 

"She's probably gone with Ivy", Joker whispers after the flickering tv shuts down suddenly, maybe from faulty wiring finally doing its deed. His cheek's pressed against Jonny's trouser covered calf and he pulls his own legs to his chest. 

It seems that his high is coming down, and he's shivering even under two heavy blankets. The outer one is of rich chocolate colored fur. Jonny has just his leather jacket on. He taps on Joker's arm gently and when the glassy green eyes (somewhat) focus on him, he coaxes him to get up on the couch with him. 

Joker ends up on his lap. The clown presses his cool forehead against Jonny's neck and the number one henchman can't help but sigh a little with content. He himself ends up stroking through the clowns green locks and the man in his laps starts purring. Jonny doesn't quite understand it. Especially not the part about an actual human being able to produce that sound that - let's face it - is adorable as hell but animalistic nevertheless. But then again, Joker's never seemed the ordinary type. Not even in the criminal sense, because what kind of rogue sits on his henchmen's laps and purrs? 

Jonny takes it as what it is though and Joker is pleased so that's enough for him. Also the blankets that Joker spreads around them both eases the cold in his bones a bit and Jonny lets himself become even cuddlier with the madman. Joker seems to bask in the attention and before he knows it, the clown's nipping at his bearded jaw and twisting his t-shirt in his hands wantonly. 

Jonny has to take a breather and calm down before this can escalate because this is Joker and he's... well, not that sensible even at the best of times. He doesn't want to end up with a broken hand or a smoking hole in his head by the time dawn arrives. He cups Joker's sharp jaw with the hand that's not around the clown's waist and pulls the face from biting hickey's onto his neck. Joker licks his blood red lips and looks at him with wide, questioning eyes. "What?" he asks like it's as clear as day for him what they're doing here or going to do. 

"Just, uh... Are you completely sure about this, boss?" he asks him with a worried frown. Joker just stares at him for a while with pouty lips but as Jonny keeps looking at him like he's waiting for an answer, the clown expresses himself to being widely unimpressed and reaches down to take the mulled wine from the floor. He relaxes against the couch arm and takes a long sip from the steel cup and gazes at Jonny's face. 

"Second after second I'm beginning to doubt actually. But it's cold and I wanna have sex", he tells him bluntly and then puts the cup back down. He reaches for Jonny's cheek and brushes a thumb over the corner of his lips slowly. "Don't you want me?" he asks Jonny then with the most luring soft voice and almost looks worried, but Jonny knows it's feigned. But if he answers wrong, he knows that this night won't end well. 

"I just don't want you to have to settle for me. I can take you back to the apartment, maybe Harley's gone straight there or...", he starts but Joker's shaking his head aggressively. "No, no, no, no. What I want, Jonny-boy, alright, is for you to fuck me nice and hard now, okay? Sure, you might not be as cute as Batsy but I reckon it's still going to be while before we get there. However, I'm not planning on committing to celibacy so I'd rather have you do me right here, right now rather than having to go out into the cold looking for someone else to give it to me on some sleazy alleyway and possibly with a knife to their throat. Not to mention that's risky on its own accord with all that moving about. So, are you going to do this for me Jonny or do you wanna get someone else to do it for you because _you're_ just not _that_ sure?" 

Jonny still stares at Joker with an apprehensive look in his eyes before eventually giving in which he expresses with another sigh but this time with a small smirk accompanying it. "I'm sure now", he adds and Joker practically lunges at him then, catching his lips in a bruising kiss. Jonny is taken a back, hands flying up like someone was pointing a gun at him. But Joker holds his face in a tight grip, not letting him get away. Slowly though still slightly hesitantly Jonny relaxes into it. He wraps his arms around the clown's smaller, shivering frame and holds on for his dear life. He's all edges but surprisingly pliant in Jonny's arms although his movement can be pretty demanding and overwhelming at times. 

After making out for good ten minutes and panting against the red hot lips, Jonny decides to take some lead, and presses Joker down against the couch for all its worth. He swears he heard Joker squeak from the change in positions, but would never dare to bring it up with anyone. And not definitely about the whimper that escapes from between the ruby lips when Jonny lets his whole weigh lay on him and grinds his hips with the clown's.  

Jonny has to take a moment to just breathe but the clown's way ahead of him by then. He's stripping down and Jonny's still fully clothed except for his leather jacket which had been lost some time ago in the heat of the moment. Talking of heat, it doesn't feel all that cold anymore. Jonny still lays the rest of the blankets over them both, the brown, furry one is under Joker on the couch and from this angle, Jonny can imagine them in some expensive hotel room with a fire crackling in a great fireplace and Champagne filled crystal glasses next to some truffles and chocolate dipped strawberries on a mahogany table. 

Jonny doesn't know when he got this sappy, but he wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, 

He just stares at his boss lying naked across the expensive fur blanket all long, slim limbs and needy whimpers and soft words of encouragement. "C'm on, c'm on...", he chants as he tugs on the short hair at Jonny's neck. 

He gulps another intake of air before fishing into his back pocket where he ever so coincidentally has some mint scented vaseline (actually not at all - there was one time after a fight in an alley when Joker complained about having really sore lips from getting them split then and again, and needing some lip balm to ease the dryness which only worsened the soreness. And Joker of course needed to have all nice and smooth lips since this guy did wear lipstick like it was an addiction of his or a necessary commodity, and probably used up to two tubes of it a week. From then on Jonny's been keeping a pot of lip cream on him whenever he was on duty and after that day Joker's has always been coming to him when his lips are dry and more often than not, has had Jonny apply it for him) and takes it out. 

He eyes it a bit warily then looks up to Joker not really quite believing he's actually going to do this. But the clown's whining by now and clearly in need of some action, so Jonny gets on with it without any further thought. He takes a very generous amount of the ointment on his fingers and puts the pot back where it was before seating himself better between the spread pale long legs. An offering.

If he's honest, if he happened to want to imagine the opposite sex being underneath him instead of the insane criminal mastermind, it wouldn't be all that hard between these subtle and smooth legs. Jonny can barely contain himself anymore if he's honest with himself. As if he hasn't dreamed about this every once in a while. Denying it would only be lying. 

Jonny presses against the clown's backside gently. Joker huffs out in what sounds like frustration so Jonny braves himself to just push in. It's easier than he expected. It seems like this wasn't the first time the clown's done this and it certainly hasn't been long from the last time. That just makes Jonny even more hard in his pants unlike some might. But just the thought of his boss spreading his legs for other guys too like it's nothing, makes shivers run up his spine.

_My boss is a fucking slut... fuck yes_

Jonny mouths his lips across the milky thighs when he presses his second finger in gently. His scruffy beard must be tickling the soft skin, but the clown doesn't complain. In fact he seems to revel in it. He simply watches him, hazy eyes filled with lust and want but also fascination. Jonny's reaching inside of him not just literally. Joker's keening as he thrusts in a third finger quickly but carefully. Good thing Jonny cut his fingernails just yesterday.

"You're all loose for me already, boss", Jonny ventures out with a hoarse voice and then looks up the green eyes with a small smirk. He isn't sure if he's going to get shot now, but he sure hopes not. Hopefully if it was the wrong thing to say, the clown's in too deep to turn him down. But who really knew with Mister J... He got all these impulses and thought not much more when he encountered most of them. Jonny wondered how he might be like if he actually took his medication that Harley sometimes dared to prescribe him and leave beside his bedside table in the mornings.

Thanks to a lucky break though it seems Joker actually does the opposite thing of shooting him. He gives in to it, back arching beautifully, head being thrown back against the soft fur and whimpers escaping from between the rouge lips as Jonny's hands rake across the sinewy sides all the way to the slender hips. Jonny almost _laughs_ from the instant flow of relief filling his insides with warmth and security. The ever present touch of danger still lingered like it always did with the clown of course. No one could really get rid of that. But that was also what made it so exciting and priceless. He bet not that many still could touch the boss like he could right now. Not in this way. Not with the boss trusting them enough to let go of their gun and let them act on their own accord. 

Jonny leans closer against the pale, bare chest and unbuckles his belt quickly with one hand. Joker stares deep into his eyes and for a moment Jonny almost forgets what he's doing. This clown was hypnotic in his expressions and movements and so utterly mysterious to what he was actually thinking. Jonny was sailing in strange currents, never knowing what he was going to get for sure. He had to take this second by second or all hope was lost.

"Do you want this?" he asks the clown with a low voice, holding his cock with precum already dribbling down the side of it between the jester's spread thighs and he's wiping the cum against them. Jonny's honestly asking this to make sure he's not making a mistake and also keeping up with what he had started, hoping the clown would enjoy it.

Joker leans upwards so that their chest touch tighter, loops his arms around his neck and then pulls Jonny down with him so that they are flush together. "Fuck me, Jonny. Do what you like - I _want_ it", he says, ending it with a smile and amazes Jonny right into his place. And not even three seconds in, Jonny is buried inside the tight, smooth and wet heat of the Joker. And the clown lets out a two shaky breaths before diving into another kiss. Fingers are pulling almost frighteningly hard on Jonny's hair but he kisses back just as passionately as the clown. When he comes back up for air, the clown has bliss shining about him. 

Jonny's starting to feel more comfortable now that they are finally, properly fucking. It's kind of like with football. If you're afraid of the ball hitting you in the face, you just gotta go straight over to it, as close as you can, so that it won't be able to get the leverage and speed of a flying ball which - if it came in contact  with your dumb face - would probably crack your nose. At a close distance it's easier to control. So the clown seems to be. At least for now. 

Joker hitches his legs around Jonny's waist and sure doesn't it feel good to have the clown like this. Jonny traces the subtle thighs all the way from his sweet ass to his kneecaps tightly pressed against his waist. The Joker opens his mouth and Jonny adventures inside. 

"You feel _really_ good, boss. I'm sure you got the best ass in town, as good as it gets", Jonny says when they break apart from another kiss. The jester giggles which seems like a very odd reaction if it wasn't the man in question, but Joker seems delighted and almost taken aback from the sheer compliment that he stops ripping Jonny's scalp off and lays his hands beside his head on the blanket. He's really just letting Jonny do whatever he wants now - the wheel is in Jonny's hands. 

So he takes this chance to hold the hands in place with his own ones, because damn, it does feel good to have the boss like this, all pliant in his arms. 

As Jonny pretty roughly fucks into him in a fair enough speed, Joker eyes him up from the side as Jonny's mouths along the clown's neck. "...the best, huh...", the Joker murmurs to himself and green eyes turn glazed and reflecting. Jonny bites down into the soft pale skin, probably leaving a mark for the rest of the week even, and Joker groans loudly, back arching up again. After he has caught his breath again, he turns to Jonny's ear to speak. 

"You think Batsy would think so too?" he asks almost quietly compared to all the other noises they're making in this abandoned apartment building. Jonny becomes a little startled by the sudden, odd question but recovers quickly enough and swallows. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure he would love it", he responds in a sincere voice because he knows the clown well enough and this much everyone knows: Joker's way more than obsessed about the Batman and if the Joker ever asks something like this, you'd better stay on the positive side on things. And besides that - although Jonny does wonder if the Batman would ever even in a million years let himself go down with the clown - Joker really is a good fuck and he meant what he said. He's sure that the Batman wouldn't have a problem banging such a fine ass even if he was as straight as stick, because Joker did have a talent for breaking and bending things out of order.

The clown purrs appreciatively in his ear, like a pleased cat and Jonny speeds up. He's about to let go of the Joker's hands to stroke him so that they would come around at the same time, but Joker slaps his hand away from his aching member and basically growls threateningly. Jonny doesn't need to be told twice and he instead rests his hand on the protruding bone at Joker's hip and angles them so that he's hitting Joker right into his prostate and is filling him to the hilt. He grabs onto the skinny ass and squeezes just enough to feel almost painful. He keeps holding the jester's hands together by the wrists with his other hand, and fuck, the clown looks hot underneath him. 

"Want me to paint you white inside, boss?" he asks, really more out of politeness than anything else , and the clown sighs out a breathy _"yes",_ eyes half-lidded though the wild green orbs are focusing somewhere else than Jonny. The whole pale body is tensed around him and God, _it's_ tight. And suddenly it starts to spasm and fuck, Jonny's coming. _Hard._

Oh but thankfully Joker's too, Jonny sees as he fucks them through it with slowing movements. After he's done, he doesn't instantly pull away but relaxes close to the clown, between the now slack, slender legs. Jonny waits for his breathing to even out and when he realizes he's shut his eyes and opens them immediately. It was better to still keep an eye out for the boss nevertheless. He notices that the clown's acid eyes are now fixed to the rather large window right behind him close to the couch. And Jonny looks up too, and through the dusty glass of the window and into the dark Gotham night sky, the Bat-sign is lit up high and mighty against the murky clouds far up. 

Joker's rouge lips lightly are open, the metal Bat-symbol like grille gleaming in the gloomy light coming from the outside street lamps. The clown certainly is over his heels with the knight in the black armor. All seems to be forgotten about what had just happened. 

And so Jonny pulls out quietly and slowly and tucks himself back in his pants. The Joker however remains completely nude on the couch not moving a single inch of his body so Jonny wraps some of the blankets back over him although the clown doesn't seem to be much bothered by the cold at the moment. But it's always a possibility that he doesn't voice all of his desires out-loud - especially if he thinks they are obvious enough not to be said - and it's left for his goons to guess right. And Jonny has been around for a long enough time to know these things by now. Besides, he doesn't want his boss catching a cold. 

He carefully strokes a hand against a chiseled, white cheekbone which receives no reaction, and stands up from the couch. He picks up his leather Jacket from the floor where it seemed to have been thrown at some point and puts it back on. He makes sure his gun his still well placed its holder and he looks presentable enough. He looks back down at the clown who has seemed to have attained a slightly catatonic form for the while, and Jonny goes back to sit beside him patiently. 

"You alright, boss?" he asks and rest his hand on a blanket covered leg. 

The clown doesn't answer him for a long while and Jonny looks around himself a bit, re-evaluating what has just happened. He knows he could still get shot. Right now or maybe tomorrow. Perhaps the next month and still because of all of this that happened in this dingy, cold apartment. But it won't matter right at this second, though Joker's attitude is slightly, or more like a whole lot, worrying. 

But then Joker rises up from the couch and stands up right next to Jonny. The blankets fall off of him to the dusty floor and the clown is completely naked of course. When Jonny turns his pretty surprised eyes to him, he sees his cum beginning to run down a milky thigh.

_Fuck_

He quickly picks up his gaze from the clown's groin to look up to his face.

"Dress me. We're going to go see Batsy", the jester announces and with a great old smile he sits himself uncaringly in Jonny's lap ready to be clothed again. And Jonny knows Joker well enough not to need to question about the new set of plans. And so he simply picks up the clown's stockings decorated with Batman symbols and starts covering up those pale, long legs with much care and precision while the man in his lap starts humming appreciatively or perhaps just to a rickety melody flowing inside his haywire brain. 

Jonny cleans up the cum between the boss' legs gently with a green handkerchief (because yes, this one he has prepared too for the curious needs the clown might have) and tucks it back in his pocket before hoisting Joker up a bit from underneath his armpits to pull up the stockings fully and over that fucked out ass. He dresses him back into a pair of purple shorts and a teared black, bloody smiley face t-shirt. His black boots with gold diamond necklaces for laces are on the floor right next to  thecouch waiting for him.

Jonny's certain the clown loves it when Jonny does this for him. Like this was what all the goons were good for - dressing him up and getting him stuff. To even touch him was a great prize for them. And to be honest, that was true in quite a few ways. But Jonny knew the Joker still liked him best and if what just had happened didn't prove that, well... you really could never know with the clown. Enough said was still the fact that it was Jonny who Joker went to first and it was Jonny who was in charge when the Joker and the lady were out. 

When Jonny's finished, Joker nuzzles his nose against Jonny's cheek, cool air tickling Jonny's jaw when the clown breaths. Then he's suddenly springing up and pulling on his long purple trench coat and shoving his feet into rather obnoxious shoes. He does one final line of coca from the silver platter before throwing it across the room in a relatively calm, collected manner despite the substance he had just inhaled into his bloodstream. He twists his neck like he's just stretching - violently. 

"Wouldn't want no kids coming around and getting hooked on to this shit, would we now. We would be terrible people...", Joker mutters to himself as he wipes the underneath of his nose and walks up the window. Jonny collects the now slightly stained blankets from the ground and folds them fairly neatly so he can carry them under his arm with him. He'll wash them when they get back.

The clown is looking up the night sky again, probably making sure that the sign is still on. He turns around just as Jonny finds himself ready to leave, just waiting now. 

"Do you have my scarf somewhere?" the clown asks Jonny then with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, it's in the car in the backseat", Jonny answers immediately. The Joker pulls on his jacket tighter around himself, looking like he's feeling the cold again, and glances over his shoulder to the window one last time before finally making his way to the front door in a few confident strides. 

"I want some blackberry tea when I get back and a nice warm bath waiting for me", the clown informs just as he walks out the door. Jonny commits that to his memory before quickly retrieving the silver tray from where the Joker had thrown it knowing it might have of use some time in the future again. He follows the clown back to the car and shuts the apartment's whining door with a quiet kick to it, making sure it got locked.

This might have been the first time for them, but Jonny knows the clown well enough by now that Joker has a way of getting what he wanted, and since he had seemed pleased enough with had he had got tonight, he might just want it again in the future. But you could never really know with the Joker now could you. You had to take things second at a time. 

But at this second, they were going to hunt down the Batman. 

 


End file.
